


Pursuit of Saphyre

by Hardykat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho is in hot pursuit of the rarest of jewels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Saphyre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story idea is mine. OC (original characters) belong to me. Chris Jericho belongs to himself.  
> This story was written a few years ago when Jericho was still Y2J and a part of the WWE.

 Her eyes scan the club. Her gaze passes over the dance floor were bodies move under the multi-colored strobe lights to a fast, thumping beat. Her clear coated nails tap on the glass bar as she releases a slow breath while bringing her eyes back to the mirrored wall behind the counter. Black hair with chunks of blue, cut into an asymmetrical bob. Smooth skin. Lips lightly covered with a frosted lip gloss. All of it ties in with her eyes...blue as sapphires, hence her name. And what a perfect one her daddy chose.

"Saphyre, how long are you going to stare at yourself in the mirror?"

Tansy's voice breaks through the background noise.

"This club is tired." Saphyre responds in a bored tone.

Tansy takes the stool next to her friend.

"If you sit here all night." she tells her. "Get up and mingle girl!"

"Do I have to?"

"Come on!" Tansy pulls her bored friend from the bar and onto the dance floor.

 

Jericho follows the pair onto the dance floor. He had been watching the girl at the bar, contemplating on how he would approach her. There's no mistaking that she's the one. 

He makes his way through the crowd. The heat and the mixture of sickening sweet perfume so irritated him. He finally finds her dancing with the girl that pulled her from the bar. He pauses for a moment to study how her body moves seductively to the music. The black leather two piece hugs comfortably the curves that Jericho can't wait to touch. Her skin looks so perfect under the strobe lights. Those kissable lips… A glint of pure lust appears in his eyes along with a grin as he resumes his journey.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

      Both Tansy and Saphyre stop at the sound of the voice. Tansy instantly plasters on a big cheesy smile as her eyes roam over the guy's handsome features. Saphyre's smile, however, starts to fade and her heart slightly fell. No, she didn't know the stranger, but something about him seemed too familiar. Yes, he is cute. There is no doubt about that. But his eyes...blue as the sky...bring back memories she thought she could avoid. Memories of someone very special taken away by violence.

      Saphyre breaks her gaze away to turn back to Tansy. Tansy makes no action to hide her interest.

"Sure." Tansy purrs, almost drooling. She steps up to the stranger and takes his hand.

Saphyre wishes she could have had a camera to record the look on Tansy's face. The guy instead, removes his hand from Tansy's then takes Saphyre's. Before she could say anything to her friend, the stranger pulls her away to another area of the dance floor.

"That's was kinda rude."

"I'm sorry that your friend got the wrong impression." the stranger responds. "And besides, wasn't it rather ignorant of her to think that she's the only beautiful female on the dance floor."

      The instant Jericho said that, he curses himself. Almost immediately, Saphyre turns around and walks away.

      "Hey wait!" he calls after her. He couldn't let her get away. Damn his straightforwardness! He runs after her and when he catches up, he stops her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Let me go, asshole!" Saphyre demands as she tries to pull away.

      "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your friend." Jericho pleads as he steps in front of her, his grip is still on her arm.

      "You're right. You are sorry." Saphyre yanks hard enough to break Jericho's hold. She is about to walk off, but Jericho sidesteps and is in front of her again.

      "I deserved that. I really was an asshole back there and I again apologize. This is not the kind of first impression that I wanted to give."

      "Then what was it suppose to be?" Saphyre asks as she crosses her arms. Jericho slowly unfolds her arms then brings one of her hands up to his lips. He turns it palm side up then places a kiss there. The sensation from the kiss causes her to suck on her tongue ring. Something inside her wants her to turn away, but she forces herself to look at him. For once she won't dodge his reflection...her reflection.

      The feeling intensifies the longer they look at one another. Saphyre is almost breathless as she can see the total want in Jericho's eyes.

      "Was that a better impression?" he asks her while never breaking his gaze.

      "Uh...yeah." A light shade of pink touches her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

      For the first time tonight, Saphyre didn't doubt herself for coming here. She had to admit, this guy came off like a jerk at first, but he made up for it. Maybe Tansy did do her a favor by making a total freak of herself.

      "My close friends call me Jericho. I hope that this means that you will be one of my close friends."

      "We'll see." she says smiling. "Depends..."

      "On what?"

      "On how long you'll keep on being nice to me."

Jericho places his hand on his chest. "Are you implying that I'm not sincere?"

      "Well, guys are known to sweet talk a girl just to get ‘close'."

"I can assure you," Jericho says as he traces her palm with his thumb. "that what I say and what I do are only of the true nature. Now, my lady, may you be kind as to tell me your name."

      "Saphyre." she whispers to him.

      "Saphyre..." Jericho says the name to himself to test it on his lips. "Such a beautiful name…the jewels that are your eyes."

      Jericho pulls Saphyre close then buries his face into her neck, the smell of lilacs coming from her only fans the flames of his senses. Saphyre knows she should shove him away. He's taking way too much liberty with her. Instead, she tilts her head back, giving him more access. She evens places her arms around his neck. Jericho moans softly as his hands get to what he wanted them to do ever since he saw her: roam over her shape. She gasps pleasurably as his tongue glides over the pulsing vein in her neck.

      Falling...yeah that's how she would describe it. Falling in pleasure...shamelessly with a stranger. And guess what? She could care less about the consequences. He's doing his best not to just take her right where they are standing. It's as if he's looking at himself from outside his body. The raging lust only adds to the burning in his veins. Jericho had to have her...had to taste her. And that's where it all went to hell.

      A stinging pain jolts Saphyre back to reality. She quickly shoves Jericho away from her and grabs her neck.

      "Are you crazy?" she shouts at him.

      So in shock at what he has done, Jericho can't speak. A juvenile thing...right in public! Even under the club lighting, Saphyre can see that he has blood on his lips. She pulls her hand away from her neck to see that the palm is colored with crimson.

      "You bastard." she hisses at him as she storms away.

      "Saphyre, wait!" Jericho manages to say as he goes after her.

      But she wouldn't stop. She just walks faster, mingling with the crowd until she could no longer be seen.

 

      A satisfying grin creeps over Tansy's lips as she witnesses the drama. Serves him right for dissing her! She waits a moment before joining Jericho.

      "You're not going to see her again."

      Jericho can feel a growl rise from his as he turns around. Tansy's the last person he needs to see right now.

      "Look-Tansy is it? Right now is not a good time." he tells her as he continues to scan the floor for Saphyre.

      "I'm surprise she stayed with you that long." Tansy says smugly, totally ignoring his request to leave him alone.

      "And why is that?"

      "Saphyre's got this thing about not getting involved with guys with blue eyes."

      "What are you talking about?" Tansy now had Jericho's full attention.

      "Her dad."

      "Her dad?"

      "Yeah, he died a year ago. She and her father were shot."

      "I'm sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with-"

      "The person that shot her and killed her father had blue eyes. She looked right at them before they pulled the trigger. The shooter was never caught."

      Jericho lowers his head and starts to laugh. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the blood and liking its flavor. If this pitiful wench only knew.

      "What's so funny?" Tansy asks in a completely annoyed voice.

      "It wasn't a carjacking..."

      Jericho slowly looks up. Pale blue, almost white eyes stare back at Tansy. Tansy gasps in shock as she starts to backpedal away from him.

      "Wha...what are you?" she whispers loudly.

      Without a word spoken, Jericho yanks Tansy to him. The loud volume of the music suddenly becomes a perfect cover for a scream.

 

      Saphyre is growing really impatient. All she wants to do is go home. She was right the first time. This was a bad idea. After that crazy incident in the club, she walks outside and hasn't been back in since. How could she let herself go that far? That Jericho guy was a complete psycho! He bit her for heaven's sake! He BIT her! What was that all about? And her actions were deplorable...was she that desperate?!?! And where is Tansy? She should be out here by now. She knows the drill: If Saphyre leaves the scene that means it's time to go. With a frustrated sigh, Saphyre heads back toward the club. Hopefully she won't run into that lunatic.

      "Saphyre!"

      Dammit! Spoke too soon.

      Saphyre stops at the sound of her voice. Standing right at the entrance of the club is Jericho. She gives him a hard look before turning and walking away. Jericho runs to catch up with her.

      "Are you looking for your friend?" he asks as he joins her.

      "So what if I was?" Saphyre says, not stopping to even face him.

      "I saw her leave with some cheesy looking guy." Jericho continues.

      That causes Saphyre to stop. "Oh great..." she moans.

      "Do you need a ride home?" he asks her.

      "Not from you I don't!" Saphyre scoffs. "You think I'm going to get into a car with you after what happened? I should be calling the police on you for attacking me."

      "You don't want to do that." Jericho purrs as he steps closer to Saphyre.

      She reacts by stepping back and reaching into her purse.

      "Don't come near me." she growls as her fingers wrap around the pepper spray in her purse.

      "Or what? You'll mace me? Go ahead and try it"

      Jericho continues his advance toward her. Quickly, Saphyre pulls out the pepper spray and pushes down on the button to release the irritant chemical. However, Jericho is too quick for it as he dodges the noxious mix and slaps the spray from her hand. Before she could draw attention, he grabs her around the waist and clamps his hand over her mouth. With her thrashing about, he manages to relocate them into an empty alleyway near the club.

      "Stop it!" Jericho whispers to in a harsh tone. "Do you want to live?"

      Saphyre stops struggling and shakes her head ‘yes'.

      "Okay. When I let you go don't try to run away or scream or I will kill you."

      He releases her but pins her against the wall so that she won't try to escape.

      "Why are you doing this?" Saphyre cries softly.

      "Why do you think, my little jewel. To finish what I started."

      Saphyre looks at him with fright, yet bewilderment.

      "Don't tell me that you don't remember." His evil smile only adds to the fear that surrounds her.   "Let me help you. Let’s start with the last night that you were with your loving father."

      "How do you know about that?" she stammers out.

      "How do I know? HOW DO I KNOW?!" His voice echoes off the walls. Jericho leans over, placing his lips next to Saphyre's ear. "Because I’m the one that pulled the trigger."

      Saphyre feels her heart plummet to her feet and the iciness creep even further around her. She looks right into his eyes. They are the same hue of blue she saw that night. No, please....

      "Why?"

      "How well did you know your father, Saphyre? Did he explain those long days and nights that he was away?" Jericho nuzzles her neck as his hand pushes up her skirt. "Did he ever explain his work to you?"

      "He...he was an art collector and his job took him away sometimes-"

      "Oh, so that's how he explained it to you. An art collector.”

      Jericho's hot breath bounces off her heck as he laughs. "No little girl, your father was a bounty hunter, more specifically a contract vampire hunter. He kills creatures of the night like me to make a profit. Apparently he was good at his job-that is until he and I crossed paths. One of his jobs involved taking out my sire. You see, I was very close to my sire. She saved me from my mortal hell. She showed me how wonderful life is after death. When she was taken away from me by some miserable piece of human waste material, I felt that it was my duty to seek out revenge." He laughs again, but this time there's no hiding the sinister tone in it. "Pulling the trigger was the ultimate rush. Seeing the blood gush from him was pure joy. I'm really sorry about shooting you, but I had to make it look like a robbery."

      Saphyre couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was a vampire hunter? Why would he hide this from his family?

      Jericho moves away from Saphyre's neck to face her. This time his transformation is complete. He smiles at her, revealing his fangs. All Saphyre wants to do is get away.

      "Now that I know that you survived, I'll have no choice but to kill you too. I don't want you to come back for me. Then again..." he lets his tongue glide over his teeth. "I think I'll let you live just to pleasure me."

      Out of nowhere, Saphyre shoves Jericho so hard that he stumbles. She uses that to her advantage and runs. She doesn't get far because Jericho stops her by grabbing her hair.

      "I told you not to move!" he yells just before sinking his fangs into her neck.

 

_A year later..._

 

      "You'll never catch me."

      "What makes you so sure?"

      "Believe me...you won't."

      "My blood runs through your veins. I will always know where you are."

      "That's true, but so does my father's. Only one will survive when we meet again."

      "We shall see."

 

      Jericho watches her walk away from him. It was by pure chance that they met again...or maybe it wasn't. Maybe today was supposed to be the day only one would walk away alive...or to prolong the pleasure. Will he spare her again?

      "The pursuit continues." he says to himself as he turns and walks away.

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
